


Yer A Wizard, Jon

by demiismstoo



Series: hogwarts verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiismstoo/pseuds/demiismstoo
Summary: When Jon’s 11, an owl lands on his windowsill. He’s very confused but the owl looks like it wants Jon to take the letter it’s carrying, so he walks over and takes the letter.//or jon finds out he's a wizard and makes some new friends.





	Yer A Wizard, Jon

**Author's Note:**

> lmao @ my writing. 
> 
> this takes place before the previous fic.

When Jon’s 11, an owl lands on his windowsill. He’s very confused but the owl looks like it wants Jon to take the letter it’s carrying, so he walks over and takes the letter. The envelope is heavy, and it’s a soft cream color, the fancy writing - proclaiming to be for _Jonathan Jacob Walker_ \- is in a dark green. When he looks back up, the owl is still sitting there, looking expectant, so Jon says “Thanks?” and it seems satisfied enough to fly away. 

Jon examines the envelope further and finds that on the flap of the envelope is a school crest. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first, Jon thinks it’s a prank. But as he reads te acceptance letter, he starts to think that maybe it’s the real deal. He doesn’t know anyone who would go to this length for a dumb prank. 

He brings it up over dinner. His brothers stare at him like he’s grown a second head, but his parents both sigh. They tell his brothers to finish up and go upstairs, which they do after much complaining. When Jon is alone with his parents, he looks nervously between both of them. 

“We knew it could happen,” His father starts. 

“We did, which is why we’re going to be supportive.” His mother adds, her voice sounding oddly like she’s having to remind his father of a conversation they’d had previously. She probably was. “Sweetie, the letter is real, the school is real. You’re a wizard.” 

Jon doesn’t laugh, though he wants to. He’s more curious about how his parents know this and didn’t bother telling him? His father must read it all over his expression and he begins to explain. “My sister is a witch,” And _what_ “And it can run in the family. We knew there was a possibility of any of your boys being a wizard.” 

//

Jon takes the news surprisingly well. The trip to Diagon Alley is something else, and he’s an odd combination of excited and nervous about school starting. He’s got everything he needs - a wand, robes, books, scrolls and quills. He had raised an eyebrow at that one. He had an iPad for pete’s sake! And now he was expected to use scrolls and ink and quill? That’s the part that made him the most nervous, they were so old fashioned that he was afraid he wouldn’t fit in. 

But the First rolled around and his both his parents took the morning off to take him to the train station. HIs father remembered from his sister’s time at Hogwarts that he had to run straight at the brinks between platforms 9 and 10. Jon was sure his father had gone insane. His dad went first and Jon was sure he was gaping. His mom nudged his back and Jon took off for the wall. 

Him, his tolley, and the carrier carrying his cat all made it through the wall safely, his mom following. When Jon turned around to face the train, he gaped again. It was massive. He’d never been next to a train so closely before. Further down to the platform, his dad was waving, he’d found an entrance onto the train. “Up you get, your things will be taken care of.” He told his youngest son. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Jon didn’t care if he looked like a dork to everyone else. This was his first time away from his parents for longer than a sleepover with his friends, and Jon could admit that he would miss them. 

“Oh, sweetie. You can write all you want, and Christmas break will be here before you know it.” His mom pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her middle, clinging to her jacket. “You’ll be okay, Jonny. You’ll make lots of new friends and you’re going to have so much fun learning to be a wizard.” 

Jon sniffled and pulled back. “That’s true, I guess.” His dad gave him a quick hug and then pushed him towards the train. He grabbed Clover’s carrier, wanting her close, and boarded the train. He went until he found a cabin with two girls who looked nice enough. 

He slid the door open and they both looked up at him. “Uhm, mind if we join you?” 

“Not at all!” The dark haired girl said, smiling at him. 

He entered the cabin, closing the door closed behind him and then took a seat at the far end of the bench. He set Clover’s carrier next to himself on the seat. 

“I’m Sarah, first year.” The dark haired girl said, her hand outstretched. 

Jon shook it. “Jon, first year as well.” 

“Linda. First year.” The blonde across the aisle from Sarah said. “Is that a cat?” She asked, indicating the carrier. 

“Yeah. They said I could leave it with my luggage and it would be taken care of, but I wanted him with me.” Jon’s afraid that he’s said too much, but both girls nod and smile, like it’s the most logical choice. 

They spend the rest of the ride talking about their summers. 

//

The castle looks huge. It probably is if it doubles as a school. He rides in a boat with his two new friends and tries not to get to close to Hagrid. That dude is seriously huge. A man named Professor Way comes to get them and the great hall makes Jon almost stop in his tracks. 

The ceiling looks like the night sky, the clouds actually moving. The candles floating all over, that never seem to drip any wax on them, look like stars floating in the sky. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

He gets sorted into Hufflepuff. He doesn’t know much about the houses, yet, but they all cheer and welcome him to the house, so it can’t be that bad. He’s just glad the talking hat part is over. 

Sarah gets sorted into Slytherin and Linda gets sorted into Ravenclaw. 

//

The three spend the first weekend after classes start together in the courtyard, soaking up as much of the last few good days of summer they have left, and complaining about getting homework so soon into the term. 

Jon thinks about needing to write his mom, he hasn’t written to her in almost a week and he feels kind of bad, but she was right, He’s made some great friends and his lessons are nothing like they were at his old school. He makes a mental note to tell her all about Linda and Sarah in his next letter.


End file.
